The Great Bed Mix Up
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Penelope has a surprise for Percy, only she gets the wrong bed and Oliver gets a shock. Some Penelope bashing that turns nice afterwards, PercyxOliver goodness.. Olivercy :D


**The Great Bed Mix up**

It was a well known fact through the seventh and sixth years of all houses that Penelope Clearwater was infatuated, nay, _obsessed_ with Percy Weasley. As a prefect she constantly tried to impress him, sucked up to him and offered to join him on all his rounds through the castle. She had an unspoken rivalry with Oliver Wood for Percy's attention because Oliver, Percy's best friend, was the biggest obstacle between her and being Mrs. Percy Weasley. The two boys were inseparable.

Oliver, who detested Penelope with equal severity, did not hate her for the fact she was trying to get to Percy, merely the fact that she was being so darn petty. She put Oliver down whenever possible, glared at him, even told him she planned on culling his friendship with Percy once she finally got her own relationship with the red haired boy going. Oliver, who closeted his love for Percy, did not like Penelope Clearwater one bit. She was vile, annoying and downright sneaky.

So he had a large shock when he thundered up to his shared dorm room, broom in hand and shedding his muddy uniform. His broom hit the floor seconds after he'd closed the door, only to turn and see one _semi-naked Penelope Clearwater _kneeling on _his own_ bed. There were joint screams as he turned his back to her, the girl grasping the blanket beneath her to cover herself. "What are _you_ doing _here_, on _my_ bed?" He hissed, hands pressed to his eyes as he tried to burn the image of Penelope in a tiny thong and push up bra out of his head. She was a ravenclaw and a girl! She shouldn't be in there. He heard a rustling of fabric, a giveaway that she was getting dressed in her discarded clothes, where ever it was. "I was trying to surprise Percy" She growled, rather bluntly as she sat herself on Oliver's bed, arms folded over her chest. The athlete stared at her, thankful he'd only managed to get off his sweater and arm pads, leaving him in boots, shin pads, britches and a tee-shirt**.**

"Where is he, anyways?" She quirked a brow at him, her voice less angry but the haughtiness still lingered there. He frowned, lips twitching. "Library, tutoring Neville Longbottom" Oliver bent to pick up his broom, moved to the other end of the room in silence to put it away. He'd polish it later. He observed that she was now in-fact dressed, thankfully. "So why do you follow him around all the time anyways?" Her own brows arched and she flicked a long brown curl over her shoulder. He could tell she was staring at him, waiting for some kind of response. He could feel her stony grey eyes focused on the back of his head. "He's my best friend, my roommate... Perce is a big part of my life. Always has been, always will" Oliver smiled, sitting himself across from the girl and reached out to pull one of Percy's pillows against himself, taking a deep inhale of the scent. Penelope stared for a few moments. "It can't be healthy to spend _that_ much time together though" He could tell she was trying to calculate his answers, his feelings for Percy. He shrugged and moved to pull off his boots before stretching out onto Percy's bed. He'd charm it clean later. "Percy is one of the only people that get's my passion for quidditch. He understands me, why I like it... what I like in general" Oliver shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't think of any other way to explain it. She stared on, face blank before taking a deep breath. "You'll have to find someone else who understands you then, I'm 

afraid" Oliver would of laughed at that if it hadn't of been for the firm resolution in her voice. He just stared and blinked at her. "Excuse me?" He couldn't believe the slag was sat on his bed, talking about ruining his relationship with his best friend. He growled slightly. "I'm sorry Oliver but it simply has to be done. If I'm to have a successful relationship with Percy then you'll have to be gone. I can't be competing with you all the time, Oliver. I'm sorry but you're going to have to put distance between you both" Penelope reached out and patted Oliver's knee giving him a clear view of her cleavage in the v of her maroon shirt. He quirked his brows, eyes fixed on the manicured hand on his knee. Her skin held a slight tan and her fingers were long with shiny blue nails. Oliver's nose wrinkled slightly. "Percy would never do anything like that to me" He hissed, glaring at the girl. She frowned, seeming agitated. "Oliver, we are in our last year. Percy needs to _grow up_, so do you... He'll never get anywhere in the ministry if he carries on playing childish games" She patted him knee again and straightened her skirt. Oliver rose to his feet, dropping Percy's pillow "Percy has always done well enough as Prefect, and _head boy_ with me as a friend. I'm sure Percy will do fine in the ministry with me as a friend" He stressed the title of head boy, Penelope had been a prefect but she'd not made head girl. He knew it was something she'd wanted, something that would get her that bit closer to Percy. "I'm not going to ignore Percy or put a distance between us. He's my best friend and if you want to talk to Percy you'll have to do it just as everyone else does" He glared darkly at the girl for a few moments but his expression softened.

He'd scared her. He heaved a sigh and flopped down to sit opposite her on Percy's bed. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it before meeting eyes with the pretty ravenclaw. "Penny, doll... I've been best friends with Percy for seven years. We know everything about each other and there's just no way I could do something like that to him" He flashed her a smile, and squeezed her hand, only for a couple of seconds cause just... eww. "You know he'd of run a mile had he walked in on you as I did... not sure he's ever seen a naked person save his siblings" Oliver grinned, making Penelope laugh .She wasn't such a bad girl, she was just a bit mental he supposed. He moved to lie back down, pulling Percy's pillow beneath his head. She gave a nod and with a sigh stood up. "You really love him don't you? I always thought you had a crush on him but... it's more than that, isn't it" She smiled wistfully and bent over, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Oliver" With that she fled from the room, leaving a stunned keeper to contemplate what had just gone on.

Oliver was awoken later on by a smiling red haired boy poking him in the ribs. "You're in my bed, Ollie" Percy was smiling, eyes drooping slightly from fatigue. Oliver smiled back and shifted over. His reply was "T'comfy t'move" Percy merely chuckled and pointed his wand at the bed, enlarging it so that they could both fit on comfily. Percy took off his glasses and clambered onto the bed. They laid together in silence before Percy pushed himself up and grabbed something off Oliver's bed. "Er, mate, why do you have a stocking on your bed?" Percy's brows were high and his skin was flushed, a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. Had Oliver been with a girl? Oliver groaned loudly and pulled the article from Percy before flinging it away somewhere. "Bloody Clearwater" He grumbled, trying to hide under the blankets. Percy's brows rose further. Why would Oliver be with Penelope? They hated each other, didn't they? Before he could even think to ask, Oliver had turned to face him. "Look, Perce. It's not what you think" Oliver was bright looking rather sensual. Percy controlled the 

urge to lean forward and kiss him. "She got our beds mixed up and I walked in after practice and she was..." He shuddered for a moment and Percy's brows rose again despite the lack of his glasses "She was wearing... just a bra and knickers" He shuddered again, the words coming out in a wail. Percy snickered loudly. Oliver shoved him off the bed. Percy squawked indignantly, glaring up at Oliver who could only grin and offered Percy a hand. The red head took his hand and was hoisted up with a bit too much strength, resulting in Percy pressed up again Oliver. The scot blushed and moved back, allowing Percy some space. Percy gave a short half grin. "Wait, you said she mixed our beds up?" Oliver nodded chuckling as Percy turned red. "So she was wearing just bra and knickers, for me?" Oliver again nodded. "Just for you, mate" He felt slightly jealous at Percy's sudden interest. Percy began to laugh deeply. "Well sadly for her I'm not into girls" Oliver instantly felt better at the confirmation of Percy's sexuality. "Not like it'd matter anyways" Percy smiled to himself, snatching one of Oliver's pillows so he could settle down to sleep. Oliver waited a few moments to let Percy relax. "Why doesn't it matter?" His curiosity peaked. Percy didn't move, just blushed further. Oliver wondered if it was possible for his skin to match his hair.

"I've already got my eyes set on someone else" Percy offered Oliver a smile and closed his eyes again. Oliver felt his heart drop again. "Oh cool!" He tried to be enthusiastic but he knew Percy wouldn't buy it "Anyone I know? ". Oliver wasn't sure he _did_ want to know. "Oliver" Percy's voice held amusement as the redhead pulled his best friend against him. "Don't make me do all that sappy, clichéd stuff where I make you guess who it is then after several wrong guesses I go _'Oh Ollie you silly thing, it's you'" _Percy chuckled as Oliver pressed his face to his friend's shoulder with a deep laugh. The athlete wrapped his arms tightly around the other, giving Percy a squeeze. "Sleep?" Percy yawned, returning the hug and gained a muffled reply from the other boy. Oliver craned his neck to kiss Percy's throat before settling down, half laid on Percy. He'd have to thank Penelope for getting their beds mixed up.

* * *

Author's Notes: YAY!! First story done from my gorgeous new laptop.

Who'd have thought this started as a story about Percy getting emotional over Father Keiron and John Paul from Hollyoaks(I love those two)

Enjoy!


End file.
